Todo un caso
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: Deidara piensa un poco sobre su relación con el Uchiha y como a pesar de los problemas estan juntos. Espero les guste.


_Es un ItaDei un poco sin sentido pero habla de su relación según la forma de ver de Deidara. Lo escribí durante el reto de "Un mes con ItaDei" pero no había tenido oportunidad de subirlo._

_Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así sería bastante diferente._

_Espero les guste._

* * *

**Todo un caso**

Deidara no podía evitar preguntarse en algunas ocasiones qué le había visto al Uchiha. Sentados en medio de ningún lado y rodeados de bosque y más bosque lo único que tenía que hacer era observarlo ya que el muy desgraciado le había prohibido practicar algo de arte argumentando que quería leer en paz. No era que le tuviera miedo pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de pelar, así que acepto; por lo que no le quedo más que sumergirse en sus pensamientos viendo al otro leer tranquilamente.

Sabía de antemano que Itachi era una persona sumamente perturbada, no es que él no lo estuviera o que alguien en esa organización tan extraña de la que formaban parte constara lo contrario, pero sabía que el moreno había quedado bastante traumado al verse obligado a matar a su clan, haber sido tachado de traidor por la aldea que había protegido y condenado a ser perseguido por su hermano menor que no se cansaba de proclamar por todo lo alto que él lo mataría. Esas eran razones más que suficientes para provocar que cualquier persona estuviera bastante dañada provocando que el Uchiha tuviera largas ausencias a pesar de estar presente, sabía que muchas veces Itachi se refugiaba en su propio mundo lleno de dolor y penas y no dejaba entrar a nadie.

Pero había algunas ocasiones en las que Itachi después de tener un día especialmente malo despertaba a media noche por pesadillas llenas de dolor y se dirigía hasta su alcoba solo para meterse debajo de las cobijas y buscar el calor de su cuerpo, abrazarse a su torso y simplemente saber que no estaba solo dejando que, aunque sea por momentos, lo acompañara en su dolor y él procuraba que volviera a dormir asegurando que él se quedaría despierto velando su sueño mientras que enredaba sus dedos por su largo cabello negro haciéndolo sentir seguro y sonriendo ante esta inclusión en su mundo de nostalgia.

Conocía bastante bien el mal humor del Uchiha ya que con todo ese poder de ves en cuando se desquitaba con el mundo provocando mas destrucción que la que él hacía con sus explosiones, desgraciadamente muchas veces estos instintos asesinos eran dirigidos hacía su persona dejándolo con quemaduras, heridas y moretones que no siempre eran provocados por una pelea o por un entrenamiento, muchos de estos eran a causa de una sesión particularmente extensa y sadista de sexo que no era que le disgustaran del todo pero por momentos lo hacía desear que el Uchiha mejor buscara a Hidan para esos momentos.

Pero había algunas ocasiones en las que el Uchiha era sumamente cuidadoso y lo besaba con infinita delicadeza dejándolo sin aire ante tal acto para después disponerse a recorrer todo su cuerpo acariciando y besando suavemente cada trozo de piel que quedaba al descubierto arrancándole, entre suspiros de placer, su nombre y deseando que ese momento no terminara jamás y sobre todo con la satisfacción al saber que él era la persona que disfrutaba de los afectos del Uchiha.

Otra cosa que le molestaba del joven de cabellos negros era su poco sentido de apreciación de arte, muchas de sus peleas se debían precisamente a este problema, él mostrando su nueva creación e Itachi respondiendo que eso no era arte y que Kisame lo podía hacer mejor y con estas palabras se enfrascaban en una discusión que terminaba con él gritándole que desearía que su danna estuviera vivo y yéndose a buscar a Tobi para explotarlo y con Itachi simplemente viéndolo con sus ojos rojos en una invitación a decir eso de nuevo si quería terminar otra vez en el hospital.

Pero había ocasiones en las cuales Itachi se quedaba a su lado todo el día, simplemente observando como él se entretenía en hacer pequeñas figuras de arcilla para después explotarlas y escuchando sus comentarios sobre arte y sus momentos de nostalgia al recordar las peleas con su danna sobre lo eterno y lo efímero y eso era muestra de que aunque a Itachi esto no le llamara particularmente la atención lo hacía solo por estar a su lado y para en la noche decirle que no entendía nada de su arte pero que estaba seguro que su sonrisa podía calificar como algo verdaderamente artístico.

Otro problema eran los celos desmedidos del Uchiha, ya tenía una larga lista de lugares a los que no podía regresar debido a que Itachi había provocado más de un destrozo con su amaterasu y llevado casi a la muerte gracias al mangekyo a varias personas con las que solo había estado conversando provocando así que ahora solo pudiera estar encerrado en la guarida y eso a regañadientes ya que estaba seguro que si por el Uchiha fuera lo tendría siempre dentro del cuarto ya que hasta se enojaba si lo veía platicando con Hidan, Tobi, Konan, Kakuzu o Kisame pero a ellos no les hacía nada gracias que Pain hubiera dicho que nada de pleitos entre compañeros o él se encargaría de que con las puertas cerradas en momentos estratégicos se imposibilitaran las visitas de "media noche"

Pero había algunas ocasiones en las que se sentía querido por el simple hecho de ver como Itachi entraba en un arranque de celos activando su mangekyo al verlo platicar o simplemente estando cerca de alguna persona porque eso le demostraba que el Uchiha, a pesar de todo, lo quería tanto como para tener miedo de que lo dejara y por esta razón lo celaba.

Había otras ocasiones en las que desearía poder retroceder el tiempo solo para evitar el destino tan trágico por el que había tenido que pasar su compañero dándole así una vida en la cual no era un renegado, no estaba solo y en la cual pudiera ser feliz en todos los aspectos por lo que se esforzaba en hacerle pasar momentos lo más felices que se pudiera para que así, aunque fuera por momentos conocer al Itachi del pasado, al Itachi que sonreía y no hacía una mueca cargada de arrepentimiento pero las veces en que le había comentado esto al Uchiha este le había dicho que si retrocediera el tiempo y cambiaba las cosas no lo hubiera conocido y que de ser así estaba seguro que no iba a ser feliz del todo.

—Deidara — escuchó la voz del Uchiha sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — respondió el rubio con molestia ante esta intrusión —He estado callado todo el tiempo y no he explotado nada, ¿Que más quieres?

—Es hora de dormir— respondió Itachi sin prestar atención a las replicas del artista.

— ¿Tan pronto? — comentó parándose del árbol en el cual había esta recargado y sacudiéndose la tierra de la capa.

—Mañana hay que movernos temprano para evitar que nos encuentren— dijo Itachi sin dejar de observar al chico de los ojos azules.

—Está bien— dando un suspiro cansado terminó de acomodarse la ropa y entrando a la tienda que previamente habían armado seguido del Uchiha.

— ¿Qué estabas pensando? — preguntó el moreno recordando que en varias ocasiones mientras leía había volteado hacía Deidara lo había visto observar la nada y hacer diversas muecas.

—En que en algunas ocasiones no se que hago contigo— quitándose la capa para dejarla en un rincón.

—Yo me he preguntado lo mismo— respondió el otro dándole la espalda para también quitarse la capa.

—Imbécil— dijo Deidara ante el comentario y acostándose de lado en el futón que había.

—Hmp— contestó Itachi acostándose a lado del rubio ya con el sharingan desactivado.

—Eres tan comunicativo…— suspiró con cansancio y sarcasmo —Que me asombras.

—Eres tan ruidoso que me causas dolor de cabeza— acomodándose de lado también para pasar un brazo por el abdomen de Deidara y acercarlo a su cuerpo.

—Somos todo un caso— dijo el chico de ojos azules acomodándose al sentir cómo Itachi respiraba tranquilo sobre su cuello y entrelazaba su mano con la del chico.

—Lo sé— acercándose aún más al cuerpo de Deidara para dejar que el calor y el aroma del rubio invadieran sus sentidos.

—Buenas noches— dijo en un murmullo dejándose llevar por el sueño sabiéndose seguro entre los brazos del moreno.

Deidara no podía evitar preguntarse en algunas ocasiones que le había visto al Uchiha pero había veces, como en ese momento, en el que solo eran ellos dos, sin apellidos, líneas de sangre o técnicas secretas, en el que no eran traidores de alguna aldea o miembros de alguna organización secreta, en el que solo eran Itachi y Deidara y en ese momento nada mas importaba y era en esas ocasiones el cuales todo valía la pena.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado._

_Gracias a Kusubana Yoru por ponerlo lindo y enseñarme el uso correcto de los guiones, de verdad que son de gran ayuda._

_Mata ne._


End file.
